Lost In NYC
by bigtimerusher101
Summary: *Flashback to 3 yr. old Austin* He's going on a trip to New York with his cousins* He's very excited* It's his first time outside of Colorado* I would greatly appreciate positive reviews
1. Chapter 1

*Flashback to 3 yr old Austin*He's going on a trip to New York with his cousins*He's very excited*Its his first time outside of Colorado*

Austin: Rikey, when are we leaving?

Riker: Tonight little buddy.

Austin: Yay!

Rydel: I'm going to help you pack Austin. Come on upstairs with me to the guest room

Austin: Ok. *Follows her*

*In the guest room*

Rydel: You get to use your very own suitcase just for kids like you. It has a friendly dinosaur on it.

Austin: I like it Delly

Rydel: I like it too. Now we're going to pick out your clothes to wear

Austin: Yay! *He picks out his favorite clothes and pajamas*Rydel grabs some pull ups and puts them in the pockets*

Rydel: You also have a matching book bag and it's perfect for your stuffed dinosaur that came with it.

Austin: Rexy!

Rydel: Yeah, that's right

*They go downstairs*

Austin: Rikey, twime to pway *Tugs on his hand*

Riker: Ok, little buddy but we'll be leaving soon. What do you want to play?

Austin: Airpwane! Airpwane! *Excitedly jumps up and down*

Riker: Ok, here we go *Runs around the room with arms stretched out making air plane sounds*


	2. Chapter 2

*Soon it's time to go and they all get in the car* They've been on the road for about 2 hours*

Austin: I have to go potty

Aunt Stormie: Ok, honey. We're going to stop soon. Can you hold it?

Austin: Yes ma'am

Aunt Stormie: Are you sure? You have a pull up on just in case you have an accident.

Austin: I'm a big boy. I'm not gonna have an accident.

Aunt Stormie: That's right you are a big boy

*They stop at Wal-Mart and go inside and return to the car*

Austin: I did it! *Laughs and hugs her*

Aunt Stormie: You sure did honey. Good job*Puts him back in his car seat* By nighttime they've made it into New York* Austin is fast asleep and wakes up as they past bright street lights and skyscrapers*

Austin:(yawns) Rikey are we in New Ywork?

Riker: Yes little buddy we sure are. Check it out

*Austin turns to look out the window and is amazed at all the stores and cars and people*

Austin: Wow, this place is big. Rweally big

Rikey: Yep it sure is.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin: Aunt Stormie, I'm hungrwy.

Aunt Stormie: Ok, honey. We're almost at the hotel. Then we can eat.

*Once they arrive at the Mandarin Hotel; they check in and go to their room which is a suite*

Uncle Mark: Ok, kids your mother and I are going to get dinner. Which is McDonald's. It's the closest restaurant to the hotel. Please write down what you want

Austin: I don't know how to write yet *Starts to cry* I won't get to eat!

Riker: Don't cry little buddy. I'll help you. I can write down what you want. Ok?

*Austin sniffles and nods his head* After he calms down he tells him what he wants*

Aunt Stormie: We'll be right back. Riker you're in charge. All of you stay in this room. Don't open the door for anyone. We'll let you know when we're back. You can look through the peep hole

Riker: No problem Mom. I'll keep them under control. These youngsters are under great care *Ratliff and Rocky roll their eyes and Rydel just sighs and face palms and Austin laughs*

Aunt Stormie: You're such a comedian *Rubs his head and leaves out with Uncle Mark*

*After 30 minutes there's a knock on the door* Ratliff goes to the door but is too short to see through the peep hole* So he grabs a chair and stands on it and sees his parents then gets off the chair and moves it to open the door*

Aunt Stormie: Here you are kids. Enjoy

Rocky: Can we eat in the living room?

We'll be careful

Aunt Stormie: Sure, but make sure Austin doesn't make a mess please.

Rydel: I'll take care of him Mom. He only lets me help him eat.

Aunt Stormie: That's adorable sweetheart

*The kids go to the living room and sit on the couch* Rydel cuts up Austin's cheese burger in half and grabs his back pack*

Rydel: Which bib do you want?

Austin: Airpwanes pwease

Rydel: Ok good choice *Puts the bib on him and gets out a box of apple juice also from the back pack*


	4. Chapter 4

*After dinner they get ready for bed*

Aunt Stormie: Bath time Austin

Austin: Yay! *Runs to the bathroom* She puts him in the tub and lets him play with his bath toys as she washes him* Then she takes him out and dries him off and wraps him in a towel as she carries him into the living room* Rydel instinctively gets up and goes to the bedroom with them*

Rydel: What pajamas do you want to wear tonight?

Austin: Mickey Mouse!

*She helps him put on the outfit*

Rydel: You always look so cute in onesies

Austin: Thwank Yew

Rocky: Mom what are the sleeping arrangements going to be?

Aunt Stormie: You kids will sleep in the bed room and your father and I will sleep in the master bed room. Austin will either stay with us or you guys

Uncle Mark: Who do you pick Austin?

Austin: The big kids *Laughs and hugs Rydel*

Aunt Stormie: I knew you would say that. That's why I set up your travel bed.

Austin: Yay! *Runs to the bed room and the other kids follow*

*Once the older kids change for bed they hang out and lounge on the beds and floor*


	5. Chapter 5

*Ratliff is playing on the floor with Austin*

Ratliff: Let's see who the better dinosaur is. Charmander or Rexy

Austin: Rawr, Rawr! Rexy is awesome

Ratliff: Not as awesome as Charmander

*They pretend to make their stuffed animals fight* They make battling sounds and laugh at their fun*

Rydel: Time to brush your teeth Austin

Austin: Ok, Delly *Goes to the bathroom with her and comes back out and gets in his little bed* She tells him a story and he's fast asleep by the time she's done* He's snoring softly, sucking his thumb and clutching his stuffed dinosaur* She kisses his forehead and gets into the larger bed next to his* Ratliff gets in on the other side by the table lamp* As twins they don't mind sharing the bed*

*Rocky and Riker are at the other bed*

Rocky: Wow this is awkward

Riker: Yeah it sure is. Just stay on your side of the bed

Rocky: Since you snore you should face the window

Rikey: Fine with me

Rydel: Guys keep it down. I don't want Austin to wake up.

*They nod their heads and get in the bed* Aunt Stormie comes in and turns off the lamp and plugs in both Ratliff and Austin's night lights*


	6. Chapter 6

*The next morning they walk to the subway station to explore the city*

*Austin is curious but scared to get on as he sees the speed of how the sub way cars travel* When it's their turn to get on he's hesitant and stays where is and tightly clutches his dinosaur*

Rydel: Come on Austin. It's time to the subway.

Austin: No too scwary.

Rydel: You'll be safe I promise.

*still scared*Austin: No

Ratliff: Little man I'm nervous too. Let's go on together then we'll both feel better. Ok?

Austin: Ok *Takes his hand as they get on*

Rydel:(whispers) That was really brave of you to admit you were nervous. I knew you were the whole time as we walked to the station. Your face was red and sweaty

Ratliff:(whispers back) I didn't think you would notice. Thanks for not making fun of me.


	7. Chapter 7

*Inside the Subway*

Riker: Little buddy what's that? *Points to a picture on the map.

Austin: The gween lady

Riker: That's right she is green but do you know her name?

Austin: The Stash Shoe of Libby

Riker: It's Statue of Liberty

Austin: Sowry Rikey.

Riker: That's ok. You did your best *Once all the passengers are on the sub way car starts to move* The consistent speed and friction unnerves Ratliff so much that he has a death grip on the pole*


	8. Chapter 8

*Austin wants to walk around but the movement of the sub way car makes it hard for him to walk and stay balanced* As they take a sharp turn he falls back and Rydel catches him in her arms* He looks up and smiles and she kisses his forehead and he laughs and hugs her*

Ratliff: Are we almost there? I'm getting nauseous from this speed.

Uncle Mark: We'll be there in about an hour

*Ratliff just groans*

Rocky: Sit down bro

Ratliff: There's no more room. Everyone has taken up all the seats on the bench and the booths

Aunt Stormie: Honey you can sit on my lap.

Ratliff: Geez mom I'm not a little kid. That'll be so embarrassing. I'll just stay standing and wait as the eternal hour ends.

Uncle Mark: Hang in there son. *Pats his back and smiles on him* Ratliff smiles back and feels less nervous with his dad right there with him*

*After the hour is up the doors open at the station and Ratliff is so relieved to finally get off*


	9. Chapter 9

Aunt Stormie: Ok, kids stay close together. Don't walk away for any reason. Keep an eye on Austin the whole time.

Riker: I've got him Mom. *Puts Austin on his shoulders*

Aunt Stormie: Good.

Uncle Mark: We're going to the Central Park Zoo

Ratliff: Like in Madagascar

Aunt Stormie: That's right

*They take a taxi to the zoo* Austin has to sit on Rydel's lap since there isn't a proper car seat for him* Hs enjoys the arrangement since he would be too short to see out the window if he didn't have the height advantage from her*

*Once there the adults buy the tickets and they all walk through the entrance*

Riker: What animal do you want to see Austin?

Austin:(excited) Dinosaurs!

Riker: Little buddy dinosaurs are extinct

Austin:(angry) They don't stink!

Riker: No, not stink. Extinct. That means they're not alive anymore

Austin: Aww man *Sadly looks down*

Riker: There is a reptile house here

Austin: I don't wanna see a rewptile I wanna see a dinosaur like Rexy

Riker: Rexy is a reptile

Austin: He is?

Riker: Yeah but since he's a dinosaur you won't see a T-Rex here but you will see his relatives.

Austin: Cool. *Hugs his stuffed dinosaur*


	10. Chapter 10

Aunt Stormie: I'm going to rent a stroller for you Austin. In case you get tired from walking around

Austin: I'm a big boy I don't get tired. I don't need a stwroller

Aunt Stormie: Even big boys need to rest Austin

Austin: I'm a big boy if I use a stwroller?

Aunt Stormie: Yes honey

Austin: Cool

*She goes to the rental stroller station and gets a large one with compartments to hold items*

Aunt Stormie: You don't have to ride in it right now but let me know when you're tired. Ok?

Austin: Ok *Hugs her* Rewptiles, let's go pwease! I wanna see the rewptiles

Aunt Stormie: Ok, honey.


	11. Chapter 11

*They walk to the Reptile House*

*Once inside they see terrariums on both sides of the room*

*Austin goes up to the first one and can't see into it*Riker holds him up so he can see the animal*

Rocky: Do you know what kind of reptile that is Austin?

Austin: A snake

Rocky: That's right. Good job *High fives him*

Austin: Wow that snake is rewally bwig

Ratliff: Snakes are creepy *Shudders in disgust*

Rydel: Ell, I found one reptile you'll really like. You should be familiar with this one *Points to the terrarium she's standing next to*

*Ratliff comes over to it and smiles* It's a turtle. Like TMNT

Aunt Stormie: That's so sweet of you to help him feel better honey

Rydel: You just got to know the right thing to do

Ratliff: Thanks Delly *Hugs her* I do feel better

*They go to the next room and see the aquatic room*

Riker: What kind of creatures live here Austin?

Austin: Abphibmins

Riker: It's amphibians little buddy. Good try though

Rydel: That's right Austin good job. *He walks around and looks at all the tanks*

Austin: Ratliff mowre turdlers! *Points to the tank*

Ratliff: These are so cool

*After looking at all the animals they leave and go to the large map in the center of the zoo*

Uncle Mark: Which animals do you guys want to see next?

Ratliff and Rocky: Monkeys! *Fist bump each other*

Rydel: No surprise there you guys always act like monkeys especially around food

Riker: Got that right

*Rocky and Ratliff roll their eyes annoyed by their claim although they know it's true* So they all go to the primate enclosure*

Riker: Those chimps are like Mason and Phil from the movie

Austin: Monkeys fun, monkeys fun! *Laughs*

*After they look at all the different species they return to the map*

Rydel: Now it's my turn to pick. *Looks at the map* Let's go see the penguins *Points to the picture*

Austin: Birdies, I like birdies

Rydel: Good to know *Takes his hand and they all walk to the penguin enclosure*

*Once inside they go to the railing and look down at the different species of penguin* Some are on the ice cap and some are swimming*

*Shivering* Ratliff: Y-you j-j-just had to p-p-pick an animal that lives on the c-c-coldest part o-o-of the p-p-planet *Looks at his twin annoyed*

Rydel: Relax you drama queen we won't be in here for long

Austin: You sound funny Ratliff *Laughs*

Ratliff:(sarcasm) Good to know little man

Austin: Birdies loud *Covers his ears*

Ratliff: They sound like car horns

*They leave out*


	12. Chapter 12

Austin: I'm hungrwy

Aunt Stormie: Ok, we'll get lunch after we leave the zoo. There's a really cool restaurant that you'll love

Austin: Yay!

Rocky: We should see the lions next

Austin: Big kitty

Rocky: That's right

*They go to the large cat area*

Riker: Those lions are like Simba and Mufasa

*Next they go to the zebras*

Austin: Horsies. Stwripe horsies

*Next is the giraffe*

Austin: Wow the graph is tall

Riker: It's giraffe little buddy

*Next is the hippopotamus

Austin: Hibomatus

Riker: Its hippopotamus

*After viewing all those animals Austin is tired enough to get into the stroller even though he's very reluctant to do so* They go to the gift shop*Aunt Stormie lets him walk around with Rydel*

Rydel: What animal do you want Austin?

Austin: Dinoswar!

Rydel: You already have Rexy

Austin: Rexy needs a frweind

Rydel: You're his friend silly

Austin: What do you think I should get Delly?

Rydel: How about a sweatshirt that shows how much you love the zoo?

Austin: Ok

*Rydel finds a white sweat shirt in his size that says I love the Central Park Zoo and the picture is of a polar bear* She also finds a Toucan base ball cap and flip flops with elephants on them* Austin loves all of them and Aunt Stormie buys them*

*She and her brothers pick out shirts*

Rocky: Where are we going for lunch Mom?

Aunt Stormie: It's a surprise. You kids are going to love it

*They go to restaurant called The Rainforest Cafe*


	13. Chapter 13

*They walk in and get a booster seat for Austin* After they order their food and eat they go to the gift shop* Rydel gets a stuffed pink monkey and Austin gets a stuffed red one* The other kids get key chains*

*Ratliff walks up to an elephant head in the wall and it moves and makes a sound causing him to jump back*

Rydel: You weren't expecting that were you Ell?

Ratliff: I wasn't scared of it

*Rolls her eyes* Rydel: Of course you weren't

*They take a taxi back to the hotel*

*Later that evening*

Ratliff: What are you going to name your monkey Austin?

Austin: Bubby

Rydel: I'm naming mine Rosie


	14. Chapter 14

Ratliff: Those are good names.

*They all watch tv that afternoon*

*Ratliff and Austin and playing superhero and are running in and out of the rooms* Austin is using his robot blanket as a cape and Ratliff is using a hotel towel as one*

Aunt Stormie: Boys slow down. I don't want either of you to get hurt

Ratliff: We're being careful Mom

Austin: Yeah we're bewing carfwul

*Rydel giggles at his slurred speech*

Riker: There's people under us be mindful of that

Rocky: He's right

*Later that night*

Aunt Stormie: Come use the potty before you go to bed Austin

Austin: I don't haff sho gwo. I wanna pway

Aunt Stormie: Get in here now young man

Austin: No me wanna pway!

*Aunt Stormie picks him up ignoring his protests and puts him down in front of his Elmo potty* Sit down please

Austin: I don't haff sho gwo! *Angrily jumps up and down*

*Aunt Stormie sighs*

Riker: Mom I can help him out for you

Aunt Stormie: Thank you sweetie *Leaves the room*

Riker: Try to go potty little buddy *Pulls the toddler's pants down for him to sit*

Austin: I rweally don't haff sho gwo Rikey

Riker: Are you sure?

Austin: Yesh

Riker: Ok well now I have to go *Sends him out and returns to the living room when he's done*


End file.
